merzbowfandomcom-20200216-history
Noise Music
Noise music is a term used to describe varieties of avant-garde music and sound art that may use elements such as cacophony, dissonance, atonality, noise, indeterminacy, and repetition in their realization. Noise music can feature distortion, various types of acoustically or electronically generated noise, randomly produced electronic signals, and non-traditional musical instruments. Noise music may also incorporate manipulated recordings, static, hiss and hum, feedback, live machine sounds, custom noise software, circuit bent instruments, and non-musical vocal elements that push noise towards the ecstatic. The Futurist art movement was important for the development of the noise aesthetic, as was the Dada art movement, and later the Surrealist and Fluxus art movements, specifically the Fluxus artists Joe Jones, Yasunao Tone, George Brecht, Wolf Vostell, Yoko Ono, LaMonte Young and Takehisa Kosugi. During the early 1900s a number of art music practitioners began exploring atonality. Composers such as Arnold Schoenberg proposed the incorporation of harmonic systems that were, at the time, considered dissonant. This lead to the development of twelve tone technique and serialism. In his book 1910: the Emancipation of Dissonance Thomas J. Harrison suggests that this development might be described as a metanarrative to justify the so called dionysian pleasures of atonal noise. Contemporary noise music is often associated with excessive volume and distortion, particularly in the popular music domain with examples such as Jimi Hendrix’s use of feedback, Nine Inch Nails, Sonic Youth and Lou Reed’s Metal Machine Music. Other examples of music that contain noise based features include works by Iannis Xenakis, Karlheinz Stockhausen, Helmut Lachenmann, Theatre of Eternal Music, Rhys Chatham, Ryoji Ikeda, Survival Research Laboratories, Whitehouse, Cabaret Voltaire, Psychic TV, Jean Tinguely's recordings of his sound sculpture (specifically Bascule VII'), the music of Hermann Nitsch’s Orgien Mysterien Theater, and La Monte Young’s bowed gong works from the late 1960s. Genres such as industrial, industrial techno, and glitch music exploit noise based materials. History Avant-garde precursors Luigi Russolo, a futurist painter of the very early 20th century, was perhaps the first noise artist. His 1913 manifesto, L'Arte dei Rumori, translated as The Art of Noises, stated that the industrial revolution had given modern men a greater capacity to appreciate more complex sounds. Russolo found traditional melodic music confining and envisioned noise music as its future replacement. He designed and constructed a number of noise-generating devices called Intonarumori and assembled a noise orchestra to perform with them. A performance of his Gran Concerto Futuristico (1917) was met with strong disapproval and violence from the audience, as Russolo himself had predicted. None of his intoning devices have survived, though recently some have been reconstructed and used in performances. Although Russolo's works bear little resemblance to modern noise music, his pioneering creations cannot be overlooked as an essential stage in the evolution of this genre, and many artists are now familiar with his manifesto. At first the art of music sought purity, limpidity and sweetness of sound. Then different sounds were amalgamated, care being taken, however, to caress the ear with gentle harmonies. Today music, as it becomes continually more complicated, strives to amalgamate the most dissonant, strange and harsh sounds. In this way we come ever closer to noise-sound. —Luigi Russolo An early Dada related work from 1916 by Marcel Duchamp also worked with noise, but in an almost silent way. His ready-made With Hidden Noise (A Bruit Secret) was a collaborative exercise that created a noise instrument that Duchamp accomplished with Walter Arensberg. What rattles inside when With Hidden Noise is shaken remains a mystery. By the 1920s, modernists Edgard Varèse and George Antheil began to use early mechanical musical instruments—such as the player piano and the siren—to create music that mirrored the noise of the modern world. Antheil’s best-known noise composition is his 30 minutes long Ballet Mécanique (1924), originally conceived as the musical accompaniment to the Dada film of the same name by Dudley Murphy and Fernand Léger. Eventually the film makers and composers chose to let their creations evolve separately, although the film credits still included Antheil. Nevertheless, Ballet Mécanique premiered as concert music in Paris in 1926. Antonio Russolo was another Italian Futurist composer; the brother of the more famous Luigi Russolo. There exists a 78 rpm record made by him in 1921 that is the only surviving sound recording that features the original intonarumori. Both pieces, Corale and Serenata, combined conventional orchestral music set against the famous noise machines. In 1923 Arthur Honegger created Pacific 231, a modernist musical composition that imitates the sound of a steam locomotive. Arseny Avraamov's composition Symphony of Factory Sirens involved navy ship sirens and whistles, bus and car horns, factory sirens, cannons, foghorns, artillery guns, machine guns, hydro-airplanes, a specially designed steam-whistle machine creating noisy renderings of Internationale and Marseillaise for a piece conducted by a team using flags and pistols when performed in the city of Baku in 1922. In the 1930s, Pierre Boulez (who made his name with violently expressive scores and opinionated polemics) embodied a strict sound style shorn of Romantic nostalgia and the detritus of a defunct tradition. Boulez moved on to the rigorously organized technique of total serialism, which organized various aspects of sound — pitch, duration, volume, and attack — into series of twelve, in line with the twelve-tone system. Under the influence of Henry Cowell in San Francisco,Lou Harrison and John Cage began composing music for "junk" percussion ensembles, scouring junkyards and Chinatown antique shops for appropriately-tuned brake drums, flower pots, gongs, and more. Cage started his Imaginary Landscape series in 1939, which combined recorded sound, percussion, and, in the case of Imaginary Landscape #4, twelve radios. In Europe, during the late 1940s, Pierre Schaeffer coined the term musique concrète to refer to the peculiar nature of sounds on tape, separated from the source that generated them initially. Following this, both in Europe and America, other modernist art music composers such as Karlheinz Stockhausen, G.M. Koenig, Pierre Henry, Iannis Xenakis, La Monte Young, and David Tudor, explored sound based composition. In late 1947 Antonin Artaud recorded Pour en Finir avec le Jugement de dieu (To Have Done With the Judgment of god), an audio piece full of the seemingly random cacophony of xylophonic sounds mixed with various percussive elements, mixed with the noise of alarming human cries, screams, grunts, onomatopoeia, and glossolalia. In 1949, Nouveau Realisme artist Yves Klein wrote The Monotone Symphony (formally The Monotone-Silence Symphony, conceived 1947-1948), a 40-minute orchestral piece that consisted of a single 20-minute sustained chord (followed by a 20-minute silence) - showing how the sound of one drone could make music. Also in 1949, Boulez befriended John Cage, who was visiting Paris to do research on the music of Erik Satie. John Cage had been pushing music in even more startling directions during the war years, writing for prepared piano, junkyard percussion, and electronic gadgetry. In Paris, Cage encountered the pioneering electronic composer Pierre Schaeffer, who, after the war, began assembling sound collages made up pre-recorded pieces of tape. The first of Schaeffer's Cinq Études de bruits, or Five Noise Etude''s, consists of locomotive sounds that the composer recorded at a train station. Back in New York in 1952, Cage constructed his own tape collage, ''Williams Mix, made up of some six hundred tape fragments arranged according to the demands of the I Ching. Cage's early radical phase reached its height that summer of 1952, when he unveiled the first art "happening" at Black Mountain College, and 4'33", the so-called controversial "silent piece". The premiere of 4'33" was performed by David Tudor. The audience saw him sit at the piano, and close the lid of the piano. Some time later, without having played any notes, he opened the lid. A while after that, again having played nothing, he closed the lid. And after a period of time, he opened the lid once more and rose from the piano. The piece had passed without a note being played, in fact without Tudor or anyone else on stage having made any deliberate sound, although he timed the lengths on a stopwatch while turning the pages of the score. Only then could the audience recognize what Cage insisted upon: that there is no such thing as silence. Noise is always happening that makes musical sound. In 1957 Edgard Varèse created on tape an extended piece of music using noises not usually considered "musical" entitled Poème électronique. Amongst the techniques used in this period were tape manipulation, subtractive synthesis, and improvised live electronics. On May 8, 1960, six young Japanese musicians, including Takehisa Kosugi and Yasunao Tone, formed the Group Ongaku with two tape recordings of noise music: Automatism and Object. These recordings made use of a mixture of traditional musical instruments along with a vacuum cleaner, a radio, an oil drum, a doll, and a set of dishes. Moreover, the speed of the tape recording was manipulated, further distorting the sounds being recorded. Modern to postmodern noise The art critic Rosalind Krauss argued that by 1968 artists such as Robert Morris, Robert Smithson and Richard Serra had "entered a situation the logical conditions of which can no longer be described as modernist."Sound art found itself in the same condition, but with an added emphasis on distribution. Antiform process art became the terms used to describe this post-modern post-industrial culture and the process by which it is made. Serious art music responded to this conjuncture in terms of intense noise, for example the La Monte Young Fluxus composition 89 VI 8 C. 1:42-1:52 AM Paris Encore from Poem For Chairs, Tables, Benches, Etc.. Young's composition Two Sounds (1960) was composed for amplified percussion and window panes and his Poem for Tables, Chairs and Benches (1960) used the sounds of furniture scraping across the floor. Also a process anti-form "free noise" emerged out of the avant-garde jazz tradition with musicians such as John Coltrane, Pharoah Sanders, Ornette Coleman, Cecil Taylor, Eric Dolphy, Archie Shepp, Sun Ra and the Arkestra, Albert Ayler, Peter Brötzmann, and John Zorn. In the 1970s, the concept of art itself expanded and groups like Survival Research Laboratories, Borbetomagus and Elliott Sharp embraced and extended the most dissonant and least approachable aspects of these musical/spatial concepts. Around the same time, the first postmodern wave of industrial noise music appeared with Throbbing Gristle, Cabaret Voltaire, and NON (aka Boyd Rice). These cassette culture releases often featured zany tape editing, stark percussion and repetitive loops distorted to the point where they may degrade into harsh noise. In the 1970's and 1980s, industrial noise groups like Current 93, Hafler Trio, Throbbing Gristle, Coil, Laibach, Steven Stapleton, Thee Temple ov Psychick Youth, Smegma, Nurse with Wound, Einstürzende Neubauten and The New Blockaders performed industrial noise music mixing loud metal percussion, guitars and unconventional "instruments" (such as jackhammers and bones) in elaborate stage performances. These industrial artists experimented with varying degrees of noise production techniques. Interest in the use of shortwave radio also developed at this time, particularly evident in the recordings and live performances of John Duncan. Other postmodern art movements influential to postindustrial noise art are Conceptual Art and the Neo-Dada use of techniques such as assemblage, montage, bricolage, and appropriation. Bands like Étant Donnés, Le Syndicat, Test Dept, Clock DVA, Factrix, Autopsia, Nocturnal Emissions, Whitehouse, Severed Heads, Sutcliffe Jügend and SPK soon followed. The sudden post-industrial affordability of home cassette recording technology in the 1970s, combined with the simultaneous influence of punk rock, established the no wave aesthetic, and instigated what is commonly referred to as noise music today. Lou Reed's double LP album, Metal Machine Music (1975) is an early, well-known example of commercial studio noise music that the music critic Lester Bangs has called the "greatest album ever made in the history of the human eardrum". It has also been cited as one of the "worst albums of all time". Reed was well aware of the drone music of La Monte Young. His Theater of Eternal Music was a seminal minimal music noise group in the mid-60s with Velvet Underground cohort John Cale, Marian Zazeela, Henry Flynt, Angus Maclise, Tony Conrad, and others. The Theater of Eternal Music's discordant sustained notes and loud amplification had influenced John Cale's subsequent contribution to the Velvet Underground in his use of both discordance and feedback.John Cale and Tony Conrad have released noise music recordings they made during the mid-sixties, such as Cale's Inside the Dream Syndicate series (The Dream Syndicate being the alternative name given by Cale and Conrad to their collective work with LaMonte Young). The aptly-named noise rock fuses rock to noise, usually with recognizable "rock" instrumentation, but with greater use of distortion and electronic effects, varying degrees of atonality, improvisation, and white noise. One notable band of this genre is Sonic Youth who took inspiration from the no wave noise composers Glenn Branca and Rhys Chatham (himself a student of LaMonte Young). Marc Masters, in his book on the no wave, points out that aggressively innovative early dark noise groups like Mars and DNA drew on punk rock, avant-garde minimalism and performance art. Important in this noise trajectory are the nine nights of noise music called Noise Fest that was organized by Thurston Moore of Sonic Youth in the NYC art space White Columns in June 1981 followed by the Speed Trials noise rock series organized by Live Skull members in May 1983. Also notable in this vein is Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins, an avante-garde recording by John Lennon and Yoko Ono from 1968 consisting of repeating tape loops as John Lennon plays on different rock instruments such as piano, organ and drums along with sound effects (including reverb, delay and distortion), changes tapes and plays other recordings, and converses with Yoko Ono, who vocalises ad-lib in response to the sounds. They followed this recording with another noise recording in 1969 entitled Unfinished Music No.2: Life with the Lions. Since the late 1980s in Japan there has been a prolific output of "harsh" noise music by the noise figurehead Merzbow (pseudonym for the Japanese noise artist Masami Akita who himself was inspired by the Dada artist Kurt Schwitters’s Merz art project of psychological collage). Other Japanese noise artists include Boredoms, C.C.C.C., Incapacitants, KK Null, Yamazaki Maso’s Masonna, Solmania, K2, The Gerogerigegege, Hanatarash. Post-industrial noise artists from the 1980s, 90s and 2000s include Nicolas Collins, Boyd Rice, The Psychic Workshop, Stephen Vitiello, If, Bwana, PBK Phillip B. Klingler, Aube, Crawling With Tarts, Andrew Deutsch, Randy Grief, Robin Rimbaud, Minoy, Kim Cascone, Master/slave Relationship, Alva Noto, Oval, Boards of Canada, Maybe Mental, Kenji Siratori, Thanasis Kaproulias (Novi-Sad), Fennesz, Matthew Underwood, Yasunao Tone, Noise Maker's Fifes, Arcane Device, Francisco López, and others. Definitions In defining noise music and its value, Paul Hegarty (2007) cites the work of noted cultural critics Jean Baudrillard, Georges Bataille and Theodor Adorno and through their work traces the history of "noise". He defines noise at different times as "intrusive, unwanted," "lacking skill, not being appropriate" and "a threatening emptiness". He traces these trends starting with 18th century concert hall music. Hegarty contends that it is John Cage's composition 4'33", in which an audience sits through four and a half minutes of "silence" (Cage 1973), that represents the beginning of noise music proper. For Hegarty, "noise music", as with 4'33", is that music made up of incidental sounds that represent perfectly the tension between "desirable" sound (properly played musical notes) and undesirable "noise" that make up all noise music from Erik Satie to NON to Glenn Branca. Writer Douglas Kahn, in his work Noise, Water, Meat: A History of Sound in the Arts (1999), discusses the use of noise as a medium and explores the ideas of Antonin Artaud, George Brecht, William Burroughs, Sergei Eisenstein, Fluxus, Allan Kaprow, Michael McClure, Yoko Ono, Jackson Pollock, Luigi Russolo and Dziga Vertov. In Noise: The Political Economy of Music (1985), Jacques Attali explores the relationship between noise music and the future of society. He indicates that noise music is a predictor of social change and demonstrates how noise acts as the subconscious of society - validating and testing new social and political realities. Characteristics Like much of modern and contemporary art, noise music takes characteristics of the perceived negative traits of noise mentioned below and uses them in aesthetic and imaginative ways. One can find the distinct effort to create something harshly beautiful from something perceived as ugly in what can be identified as a search for the post-industrial sublime (philosophy) in art. Noise is incomprehensible yet it is noise that we truly seek since the greatest truth lies behind the greatest resistance. —Morton Feldman from "Sound, Noise, Varèse, Boulez" In music, dissonance is the quality of sounds which seems "unstable", and has an aural "need" to "resolve" to a "stable" consonance. Despite the fact that words like "unpleasant" and "grating" are often used to describe the sound of harsh dissonance, in fact all music with a harmonic or tonal basis—even music which is perceived as generally harmonious—incorporates some degree of dissonance. In common use, the word noise means unwanted sound or noise pollution. In electronics noise can refer to the electronic signal corresponding to acoustic noise (in an audio system) or the electronic signal corresponding to the (visual) noise commonly seen as 'snow' on a degraded television or video image. In signal processing or computing it can be considered data without meaning; that is, data that is not being used to transmit a signal, but is simply produced as an unwanted by-product of other activities. Noise can block, distort, or change the meaning of a message in both human and electronic communication. White noise is a random signal (or process) with a flat power spectral density. In other words, the signal contains equal power within a fixed bandwidth at any center frequency. White noise is considered analogous to white light which contains all frequencies. In much the same way the early modernists were inspired by naïve art, some contemporary digital art noise musicians are excited by the archaic audio technologies such as wire-recorders, the 8-track cartridge, and vinyl records. Many artists not only build their own noise-generating devices, but even their own specialized recording equipment and custom software (for example, the C++ software used in creating the viral symphOny by Joseph Nechvatal). Noise compilations *''An Anthology of Noise & Electronic Music, Volumes 1–7'' Sub Rosa, various artists (1920–2007) *''Japanese Independent Music'' (2000) various artists, Paris Sonore *''Just Another Asshole'' #5 (1981) compilation LP (CD reissue 1995 on Atavistic #ALP39CD), producers: Barbara Ess & Glenn Branca *''New York Noise'' (2003) Soul Jazz B00009OYSE *''New York Noise, Vol. 2'' (2006) Soul Jazz B000CHYHOG *''New York Noise, Vol. 3'' (2006) Soul Jazz B000HEZ5CC *''Noise May-Day 2003'', various artists, Coquette Japan CD Catalog#: NMD-2003 *''No New York'' (1978) Antilles, (2006) Lilith, B000B63ISE *''Bip-Hop Generation'' (2001-2008) Volumes 1-9, various artists, Paris *''Independent Dark Electronics Volume #1'' (2008) IDE Further reading *Masami Akita, The Beauty of Noise: An Interview with Masami Akita of Merzbow (2004) in Audio Culture: Readings in Modern Music (C. Cox and D. Warner, eds.) Continuum, New York, *Miguel Álvarez-Fernández Dissonance, Sex and Noise: (Re)Building (Hi)Stories of Electroacoustic Music (2005) in ICMC 2005: Free Sound Conference Proceedings, Barcelona: International Computer Music Conference; International Computer Music Association; SuviSoft Oy Ltd. *Roland Barthes Listening in The Responsibility of Forms, Hill and Wang (1985) *http://toliveandshaveinla.blogspot.com/2007/05/ray-brassier-genre-is-obsolete-from.htmlGenre is Obsolete Ray Brassier's essay on noise music published at Multitudes, No. 28, (Spring 2007) *http://subsol.c3.hu/subsol_2/contributors3/casconetext.html Kim Cascone, The Aesthetics of Failure: 'Post-Digital' Tendencies in Contemporary Computer Music (2002) originally published in Computer Music Journal 24:4 Winter 2002, MIT Press *Paula Court, New York Noise: Art and Music from the New York Underground 1978-88 (2007) Soul Jazz Records *Charlie Gere, Digital Culture (2000) Reaktion *Dan Lander, Sound by Artists, Art Metropole Toronto Canada (1990) *http://www.ubu.com/papers/lombardi.html Daniele Lombardi, Futurism and Musical Notes *Paul D. Miller a.k.a. DJ Spooky (ed.), Sound Unbound: Sampling Digital Music and Culture, MIT Press (2008) *http://www.ubu.com/papers/morgan.html#top Robert P. Morgan, A New Musical Reality: Futurism, Modernism, and "The Art of Noises" at UbuWeb *Michael Nyman Experimental Music, Schirmer Books (1974) *http://www.dotdotdotmusic.com/hegarty5b.html Paul Hegarty, The Art of Noise (2005) Talk given to Visual Arts Society at UCC *Douglas Kahn & Gregory Whitehead (eds.), Wireless Imagination: Sound, Radio and the Avant-Garde (1992) MIT Press *http://www.unknown.nu/futurism/musicians.html Manifesto of Futurist Musicians by Francesco Balilla Pratella *Frank Popper, Art of the Electronic Age (1997) Thames & Hudson, London *''RE/Search'' No. 6/7: Industrial Culture Handbook (1983) RE/Search Publications *Luigi Russolo, The Art of Noises (1986) New York: Pendragon *R. Murray Schafer, The Soundscape (1993) Destiny Books *http://www.ubu.com/papers/schaefer_solfege.pdf Pierre Schaeffer, Solfege de l'objet Sonore (1966) External links *http://www.freshwidow.com/audio/withhiddennoise.mp3 Marcel Duchamp playing and discussing his noise ready-made With Hidden Noise *[http://www.ctheory.net/articles.aspx?id=314 Paul Hegarty, Full With Noise: Theory and Japanese Noise Music on] Ctheory.net *''The Future of Music: Credo, John Cage, (1937) from ''Silence, John Cage, Wesleyan University Press *alphamanbeast's noise directory Information base with links to noise artists and labels *804noise: a collective of artists & enthusiasts dedicated to experimental noise and avant-garde sounds *White noise in wave(.wav) format (1 minute) *http://ubu.artmob.ca/sound/flux_tellus/Flux-Tellus_09.mp3 La Monte Young's 89 VI 8 c. 1:42-1:52 AM Paris Encore (10:33) on Tellus Audio Cassette Magazine archive hosted at UbuWeb *Noise generator to explore different types of noise *http://www.pnf-library.org/free_n.html Free Noise Manifesto *Torben Sangild: "The Aesthetics of Noise" *http://www.ubu.com/sound/russolo_l.html mp3 audio files of the noise music of Luigi Russolo on UbuWeb *Noiseweb *List of noise bands in the Noise Wiki created by noise artists for noise artists *Russolo's Intonarumori *#13 Power Electronics at Tellus Audio Cassette Magazine housed at UbuWeb *MP3 files by harsh noise artists *harsh noise radio *http://www.ubu.com/sound/vostell.html Wolf Vostell's De/Collage LP Fluxus Multhipla, Italy (1980) at UbuWeb *No Fun Fest *http://ubu.wfmu.org/sound/artist_tellus/Tellus-21-Artists_05_russolo.mp3 noise music of Antonio Russolo from Tellus Audio Cassette Magazine *http://noise.as/ Noise: NZ/Japan *Pain Receptor mp3s *Torben Sangild: "The Aesthetics of Noise" *WeirdMusic.net WeirdMusic.net, an e-zine dedicated to weird experimental music *http://www.japanoise.net/profile/electronics.htm japnoise.net *http://www.dotdotdotmusic.com/hegarty7.html Paul Hegarty, General Ecology of Sound: Japanese Noise Music as Low Form (2005) *http://www.cfprod.com/fa/ Freak Animal Records (noise label) *http://ubu.artmob.ca/sound/klein_yves/Klein-Yves_Monotone-Symphony_Excerpt.mp3 audio excerpt from The Monotone Symphony by Yves Klein *http://www.wnyc.org/shows/soundcheck/episodes/2009/05/15/segments/131687 The Art of Noise: WNYC radiocast (May 15, 2009) Category:Music Genres